


Ghostly

by Infuzion



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence (?), Angst, Ghosts, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Rated for death scene, Reincarnation, Seo Inwoo dies instead of being saved by the garbage truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infuzion/pseuds/Infuzion
Summary: In where Seo Inwoo ends up dying after falling out of the window instead of being saved by the garbage truck.Inwoo finds himself as a ghost. Not satisfied that he didn't get to kill Yook Dongsik, he goes after the man even as the Grim Reaper chases after him. When he finally gets his chance to kill Yook Dongsik, he is startled to find out that Yook Dongsik can see him!
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fanfic for this fandom for a long time, but I didn't know what to write for it. And then this scenario came up for me one day, haha. I apologize for any OOC-ness. >.< It has...been a while since I've watched the drama.

Seo Inwoo woke from the darkness, staring up at the company building. Surprisingly, nothing hurt despite having fallen from such a height. Slowly, he got back on his feet. Rolling his head to and fro, he huffed in annoyance. Yook Dongsik needed to die. He was going to make sure of it. 

Laughing to himself, he took a step forward, but halted when a crowd of people screaming and yelling began to gather around him. Frowning, he tried to shoo them off, but he realized they weren't _looking_ at him, but rather at something on the ground. He turned on his heels, tilting his head down to stare at the same object. Inwoo felt his brow twitch. On the floor laid his body, head cracked wide open to see part of his brain. Blood pooled around his disfigured, broken body. 

He didn't look like how he saw himself everyday in the mirror—sleek, prim, elegant, proper, and confident. His limbs were twisted. Blood spewed from his eyes and nose. His hair was a mess and his nice suit was askew. Inwoo couldn't look away.

He was dead. 

Scoffing, he lifted his head and noticed a man dressed in a black trench coat standing amongst the crowd. Unlike the others, the man stared straight at Inwoo as if he could see him. And then the man lifted a black folder. He opened it and read out loud from the contents inside. Oddly, Inwoo could hear the man's voice even though the shouting of people were right next to his ear. 

“Seo Inwoo. Death from falling. Judgment to be held as soon as possible. Case for murder...sentenced to Hell. _Aish,_ I always get the trash,” said the man. 

Inwoo growled. “Like hell am I going to be taken.” 

He whirled and sprinted into a run. He barely made it pass around the corner of the street when the trench coat man appeared in his line of vision. Inwoo cursed under his breath. He glanced to the side and briefly pondered for a moment. If he was dead, then didn't that mean he could do more than just run? 

Inwoo made a sharp turned, running straight toward the building wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for impact. However, his body slipped through the wall. He stumbled back inside the company building just in time to see the group of police who came after him running back out. Inwoo gritted his teeth, seething in anger. “Yook Donsik. I won't let you get away. If I'm dead, then I'm going to bring you down with me,” he said. 

“Seo Inwoo.” The voice of the Grim Reaper called out from behind him. 

Inwoo smirked. “I won't let you take me. Not yet, at least.” 

He darted into another run, laughing manically as he heard the Grim Reaper curse loudly after him. First, he was going to have to lose Death. And then he was going to go after Yook Dongsik. 

********** 

Two months flashed by in an instant. Every time Seo Inwoo thought he lost the Grim Reaper, somehow the Reaper always found him. Each time, Inwoo made a mad dash for it. It was taking far longer than he wanted, but maybe it was a good thing because in that amount of time, Inwoo realized he could more than just morph through walls. For one, he could jump really high. He couldn't fly, but the high jump came in handy in outrunning the Reaper. And secondly, he could move things by his will. He could even throw the object. With enough force, he could kill someone. Inwoo liked that part. He thought about how he would kill Yook Dingsik. Maybe throw him off the building and let him fall to his death like how he died. Inwoo laughed to himself, body shaking as he pictured it in his head. 

“No, maybe that's too easy,” he muttered as he made his way down a street in the dark. “Yook Dongsik's death shouldn't be quick. I need to make him suffer for making me think we were cut from the same cloth. Ahh, yes. That's what I will do. I will haunt him and slowly drive him mad till he kills himself. How fun would that be?”

Inwoo stopped in his tracks and looked over to a familiar building. He smiled as he recognized the apartment building where Yook Dongsik lived. He scanned the area first, making sure the Reaper wasn't around. It had been two weeks since he last saw the Reaper. A part of him wondered if he was scheming something, but at the moment, Inwoo didn't want to waste his chance. 

He scurried inside the apartment building once he noted the Reaper wasn't in sight. He made his way upstairs to Yook Dongsik's apartment floor and walked over to his door. Inwoo stood in front of it momentarily, savoring the victory. This was the moment. He was going to enjoy every last bit of torment. 

He walked through the door and stood still inside the apartment room. He turned his head slowly in the direction of the bedroom. A lump formed under the blanket of the bed. Inwoo smiled. He trudged over to the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. He lifted a hand, willing a force into his palm and then flung his arm sideways to tug the blanket off. A grin splayed across his lips; a laugh bubbling throat, but in an instant his chuckle ceased. The lump turned out to be a body pillow. 

Huffing, Inwoo rolling his jaw. “This bastard…” he grumbled. 

The sound of a toilet flushing caught his attention. Inwoo made his way back to the living room and watched as the bathroom door opened. Yook Dongsik walked out—his hair the usual fluffy mess—stifling a yawn as he scratched his stomach. His shirt lifted high enough to where Inwoo could see the fresh scar of when Yook Dongsik stabbed himself instead of Jihun. Inwoo huffed a laugh, still in disbelief that Yook Dongsik—this useless bastard, this coward—was able to trick him. 

Suddenly, Yook Dongsik stopped in his tracks. Inwoo blinked, raising his gaze until their eyes connected. Yook Dongsik's face went slack, then he paled before letting out a shrill scream. Inwoo jerked backward, startled by the reaction. Yook Dongsik flailed and stumbled backward, falling onto the floor. His finger pointed straight at him. 

“S-Sss-Ss-Seo In-Inwoo- _sshi_?!” he exclaimed. “H-how can it be? Y-you're dead!” 

“You can see me?” Inwoo asked, though it was more rhetorical. 

Yook Dongsik whimpered, then let out another scream as he scrambled around him. Inwoo was too shock to chase after him. How was it that Yook Dongsik could see him? He growled, irritated. This ruined all of his plans! He wanted to torment Yook Dongsik without him knowing, but now he could suddenly see him?! Inwoo cursed the heavens. He turned on his heels, gaze glaring at Yook Dongsik who picked up a bible and held it up like a weapon. 

“S-s-stay back!” he screamed. 

Inwoo rolled his eyes at the scene, scoffing at the ridiculousness of his thought process. As if a simple bible would stop him. Clicking his tongue, rolled his neck and shoulders. If things were going to be this way, then he might as well just kill him. Inwoo lunged. Yook Dongsik lifted the bible higher in defense, screaming as he swung the thick book. Inwoo laughed, waiting for the moment when the bible would swing through him. 

However, the hard impact of the bible knocked him down. Inwoo stumbled backward, clutching his face where the book hit him. Pain throbbed from his injury. Inwoo's eyes widened in more shock. _How?! How the fuck—!_ Inwoo screamed, cursing loudly. 

Yook Dongsik staggered, gasping in awe. “The book...hit you. Does this mean...you're real?” 

“ _Hyung-nim! Hyung-nim?!_ ” Chilsung's voice muffled through the front door, mixing in with the pounding. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming. _Hyung-nim!_ Open the door!” 

Yook Dongsik quickly ran around him and opened the door. Inwoo straightened his back. Anger and irritation coursed through his veins, pulsating into a vein at his neck. He just wanted to kill Yook Dongsik. Why couldn't he do it even after death?! He whirled around to see the door open for the gangster. Chilsung came in with a metal bat in hand. 

“What happened?” Chilsung asked. 

Yok Dongsik pointed at him, sputtering and waving his pointing finger around wildly. “Chi-Chilsung! Seo In-Seo Inwoo is still alive! He's right there!” 

Chilsung waved his bat around, then halted. He blinked, staring at the spot where Yook Dongsik was pointing—the very spot where he stood. Inwoo huffed in amusement when Chilsung's brows furrowed in confusion. 

“ _Hyung-nim_...I don't see anyone. Did you...have a nightmare?” he asked as he looked to Yook Dongsik. And then he shivered. “Why is it so cold in here?”

Yook Dongsik shook his head furiously. “I'm not—! He's right—” 

Yook Dongsik's mouth flapped like a fish out of water. Then slowly, Inwoo could see the moment when realization dawned on the idiot. His skin paled once more as he looked over to Inwoo. 

“G-g-g-gho—” Yook Donsik fainted. 

“ _Hyung-nim_!” shouted Chilsung. 

It was now or never. Inwoo reached for Yook Dongsik. He was so close to strangling him, but then a bright light flashed before him, knocking him back. Inwoo screamed in pain, clutching his hand to his chest. 

“Ah, I knew you would be here,” said a voice. “After all, he's the one you want to kill most.”

Inwoo whirled around, eyes darting to the figure sitting on the couch. The figure stood and turned around. The familiar black trench coat flapped around as if there was some wind. The Reaper smiled. 

“You're a hard one to catch. And a fucking annoying one. The higher ups were on my case for letting you escape multiple times. So much so, they got fed up with it and decided to enact your judgment without your presence. So, I'm here to tell you the results of their discussion. You have forty-nine days. In those forty-nine days, you have to show something to repent or atone for your sins. If not, you'll be sent straight to Hell. Not even a single consideration for reincarnation. Oh. And because you were being troublesome, the higher ups decided to give you a punishment. You can't hurt or kill Yook Dongsik. As you have already tried, you know what will happen if you do. Also, you can't travel too far from him. If you do, you'll receive an immense pain that will incapacitate you.”

“No,” Inwoo said. “I can't...I'd rather go to Hell then be stuck with this idiot!” 

“Too late. Should have came with me instead of running away. Now you're stuck with him. I'll come back in forty-nine days. Good luck.” 

The Reaper grinned, waving his hand before zapping out of thin air. Inwoo was rendered speechless. He breathed harshly, then screamed in frustration. _Damn the deities!_ he thought. He was going to fight against their judgment. “Just watch me,” he muttered under his breath as he turned back to the fainted Yook Dongsik. “I'll make him suffer.” 

********** 

His statement was useless. After Chilsung put Yook Dongsik back to bed, Inwoo tried all sorts of things to try and torment him, but everything he learned in the two months after he died wasn't working. At least, it didn't work on Yook Dongsik. He literally couldn't lay a finger on the man. Inwoo ended up sitting on the couch the whole night, fuming silently in anger. He didn't get to kill Yook Dongsik when he was alive. And now he couldn't even touch him after death. Inwoo would much rather be burning in Hell now. That was probably more interesting than being stuck here with the bumbling idiot. 

Morning came with the chirping of birds. Inwoo growled. He didn't like it one bit. He stood, stalked to the window and poked his head out. The birds by the window sill startled and took flight. Inwoo smiled, happy to see all that little joy flutter away. Although if he was alive, he rather kill them with his own hands. Their tiny body in the palm of his hands as he squeezed the life out of them. Sighing, he went back inside and sat back down. 

Yook Dongsik was still sleeping. It was already way past the time for him to get up for work. Inwoo scoffed. He couldn't believe the man wasn't even getting up in time. Just as his thought finished, he heard the telltale sign of blankets rustling and yawning. He didn't move from his spot, letting Yook Dongsik proceed with his daily routine. 

And then Yook Dongsik stumbled into the living room, walking pass him, then stopped mid track. He turned slowly in small increments until he was staring at Inwoo. His lips trembled. 

The apartment was once again filled with his screaming. Inwoo rolled his eyes. He was starting to get irritated again. 

“It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream,” Yook Dongsik muttered as he cowered away. 

Inwoo tilted his head, glowering. “Are you finished with your rambling?”

Yook Dongsik nodded his head, but quickly shook it after. “I mean...why are you here? A-are you here because you died...be-because of me? If so, th-then I didn't really m-mean to. I-I tried to grab you. But...but you slipped from my fingers. It-it isn't my...fault. Besides, you're a murderer. Why...why are you haunting me? Seo Inwoo—”

“Will you shut up?” Inwoo hissed. 

Yook Dongsik flinched. He nodded his head silently and ran back to his bedroom, giving him a wide berth. Inwoo sighed, leaning his head against the back of the couch. It was going to be a long forty-nine days. 

In the few minutes it took Yook Dongsik to get ready, it seemed he began to realize that Inwoo wasn't going to do anything to him. When he asked him, Inwoo merely gave him a death glare. Yook Dongsik yelped and quickly resumed getting ready for the day. Inwoo kept an eye on him, noting the way Yook Dongsik kept casting him suspicious glances. Finally, when he was done, Yook Dongsik grabbed his usual brown bag and swung it over his shoulder. Inwoo stood at the same time and Yook Dongsik tensed. He twitched, looking over his shoulder toward him. Inwoo flicked a brow upward. When he didn't move, Yook Dongsik slowly began walking toward the door. He slipped on his shoes and left the apartment. 

Since Inwoo couldn't be too far, he followed. As he trailed behind, he realized Yook Dongsik wasn't wearing a suit. His outfit was far more casual than what his—no, not his company anymore—than what the work place required. Inwoo frowned, but kept silent and continued following. 

The direction Yook Dongsik went in wasn't even toward the company. They passed by Bokyung's family's coffee shop where Yook Dongsik stopped by to say hello. He greeted her parents and then the dogs. Inwoo stared blankly as the dogs began to growl in his direction. Amused, he felt his lips twitch and he growled back. The dogs immediately whimpered and cowered away. Yook Dongsik grabbed them and had the audacity to look over his shoulder, sending a glare in his direction. Inwoo stared incredulously back at him. How dare he treat him that way?! Yook Dongsik was suppose to be scared of him! 

Huffing, he folded his arms across his chest and waited until Yook Dongsik was leaving. “I can easily kill those dogs,” he said. 

Yook Dongsik stopped and turned around. “They're innocent. Don't you dare hurt them,” he said, glaring at him from under his poofy bangs. 

“Don't worry. It's too boring to kill dogs.”

Yook Dongsik huffed and swiveled back around. He trudged on and Inwoo followed. To his surprise, they ended up at the escape room building. Yook Dongsik took out a set of keys and opened the door. This left Inwoo more confused. He went in after him and watched as Yook Dongsik set up the place. He turned on the PC and began typing away. 

“Why aren't you at the company?” he asked.

Yook Dongsik flicked his head up in surprise. “I...I quit. I realized...that work wasn't cut out for me.” 

“So you work here now?”

“I'm the manager. And I'm starting to write a novel on the side. It's something I've always wanted to do.”

“A novel about murder.”

Yook Dongsik looked astonished that he knew, but he smiled shyly and nodded. “Mmn.”

“Dull.” 

Inwoo leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to let the time pass. Time ticked away ever so slowly. The irritation he had been feeling all night and today slowly ebbed away to the clacks of Yook Dongsik typing. He listened as the phone rang and Yook Dongsik booked reservations for customers—his voice was pleasant to listen to now that he wasn't thinking of killing him. Inwoo's eyes fluttered open at the thought. His eyebrow twitched. How could he think of such things? This was Yook Dongsik of all people. Useless. Coward. Pushover. Idiot. He felt nothing, but hatred for that man. 

He let himself go through the wall and began exploring the different escape rooms. Sometimes, he would follow a group and mock their stupidity. Eventually, that got boring too, so he decided to be a little mischievous. He would move things here and there, flicker the lights, and make things disappear. He even tried to fling the objects to smack them, but since the objects were mostly plastic, it didn't hurt them at all. He thought it would be enough to scare the customers away to never come back. Instead, it only enticed them to return. They all thought it was part of the escape room and praised Yook Dongsik for his incredible work. 

“That wasn't how it was suppose to go!” he yelled. 

Yook Dongsik flinched from his loud voice and the customers stared at him weirdly. He tried to play it off, but they left with suspicious stares. Inwoo tilted his head, feeling a little better now. 

Yook Dongsik sighed. “Seo Inwoo- _sshi_ , you shouldn't try to harm my customers. Haven't you had enough of killing people?”

“And why would I have had enough?”

“Didn't you say that your father told you once you become king, you don't kill for fun anymore? So, you should stop trying to kill people.”

“I'm dead.”

“Ah...” 

Yook Dongsik thoughtfully nodded his head and went back to writing. Inwoo grumbled, glaring daggers at him. Yes, it was going to be very long. 

The day finally ended. Yook Dongsik locked up and began walking back. But instead of going home, he went somewhere else unexpected. Inwoo stopped in his tracks, staring at the sign. He rolled his eyes. “Why the hell are you here?” he asked. 

Yook Dongsik ignored him and scampered inside the traditional building. Inwoo sighed, following in after him. They entered a room where a man welcomed Yook Dongsik, then yelped in surprise when he looked up to see Inwoo. 

“That is a very vengeful spirit following you,” said the man. 

Yook Dongsik blinked and then started sobbing. He got onto his knees, begging, “Mr. Shaman, isn't there a way for you to get rid of him?”

The shaman's eyes widen. “You can see him?”

Yook Dongsik nodded. “Yes, but I don't know why. Please, isn't there a way to exorcise him? I researched before I came here.”

“Ahh...well, it's not possible at the moment.”

“Why?!”

The shaman nodded toward Inwoo. “He's already being judged. At this point, you can only wait for the forty-nine days to pass before the Reaper comes back to take him to the Afterlife. It seems the deities stuck him to you.”

“Why me?!”

The shaman shrugged. “They can be weird. But don't worry. It looks like he can't hurt you. It also looks like he can't go too far from you either, so there's no need to worry that he'll go on a rampage and start stealing energy from innocent people...he's a very strong...vengeful spirit. I'm surprise the deities are letting him wander around, even if he is stuck to you.”

Inwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all utter idiocy. He had to wait again until Yook Dongsik was done with his council before they were finally heading back. Still, they didn't go back right away. Yook Dongsik visited Bokyung's place once more. This time she was home, so they talked for a while. Afterward, he went to his parents' place. They gave him some leftover food and sent him on his way. By the time they returned to Yook Dongsik's apartment, it was nearly midnight. Inwoo couldn't believe how...boring it was. Everything was too normal...too _jovial_ for his liking. 

Sighing, he flopped back onto the couch. He ignored the clattering from Yook Dongsik in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Yook Dongsik was calling his name. He ignored him, but Yook Dongsik kept pestering him. 

“What?” he asked, lifting his head. 

“Do you want to eat?” asked Yook Dongsik. 

“Do I look like I can eat?”

“That's why I bought this.” He revealed a talisman. “I bought it from the shaman. It can make it so you can eat. And the food from my parent's restaurant is really good. You should know. You've eaten...there...before...” Yook Dongsik's voice trailed into a tiny volume as he tilted his head down. 

Inwoo scoffed and slumped back into the sofa. He didn't bother to reply and so, Yook Dongsik ate alone. When he was done, he cleaned up and got ready for bed. Inwoo remained seated. It wasn't until he felt the heat of Yook Dongsik staring at the back of his head that he finally huffed a sigh. 

“Do ghosts sleep?” Yook Dongsik asked curiously. 

Inwoo shrugged. Silence ensued and then he heard Yook Dongsik's retreating footsteps. He groaned, wishing he could just kill the man in the other room and end this miserable fate. Unfortunately, he was to be tormented for much longer. 

********** 

A few days into his judgment, Inwoo found himself sitting on a park bench beside Yook Dongsik. He was scribbling away in a journal. “What are you doing?” he asked in annoyance. 

“I'm people watching,” replied Yook Dongsik. 

“Boring.”

“Didn't you do that too?”

Inwoo raised a brow, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. 

Yook Dongsik looked up from the journal and glanced at him. “You people watched. You watched for your next victim. You needed to find someone vulnerable...someone who was considered weak and pathetic. You would watch them, find their routine and then pick the perfect moment to give him a drugged drink. It would be the perfect murder.” 

Yook Dongsik stared blankly. For a second Inwoo was startled by the expression. And then he lifted his journal a bit and smiled innocently. 

“It's for my novel,” Yook Dongsik said cheerily. 

Exasperated, Inwoo rolled his eyes. What was he thinking? Yook Dongsik having the ability to kill someone was already proven wrong. He was just a pushover. But...that didn't stop Inwoo from pondering the unthinkable. Yook Dongsik knew how he thought. He played him and as a result, he died. 

“If you weren't such a pushover, you and I could have probably been great partners,” Inwoo muttered. 

The scribbling paused. Yook Dongsik sighed. “Probably.”

Taken aback, Inwoo looked back to him. Yook Dongsik shrugged one shoulder sheepishly. 

“I have entertained the thought. If I hadn't been a pushover...if I didn't think I should be the one to suffer the trouble instead of others...then maybe, I would have killed someone. Maybe my first victim would have been Kong Chan Seok. After the first kill, all the others would have been easier. Park Jae Ho. Seo Jihun...it was like that for you, wasn't it?” 

He didn't reply. 

“Have you ever thought what your life would have been like if you never killed your first victim?” Yook Dongsik asked. 

Inwoo didn't plan to answer, but his lips moved before he could stop himself. “Dead.” 

Yook Dongsik twisted toward him in surprise. “Why?”

“If not by my father...then by myself.” 

Yook Dongsik didn't say anything and Inwoo didn't dare to look at him. He wasn't aiming for sympathy. He didn't even mean to say anything. And so, silence fell over them as Yook Dongsik returned to writing. 

********** 

Over the next few days, Inwoo learned Yook Dongsik was helping Bokyung with some of her cases. He acted as a consultant, helping her work out the minds of killers. One particular case left the both of them stumped. Two victims had fallen to the murderer. And that was why Inwoo found himself on top of the apartment rooftop standing next to Yook Dongsik at night. The breeze ruffled over Yook Dongsik's fluffy hair. The sight of it made Inwoo's hand twitch. He wanted to run his fingers through them to see if they felt just as soft as they looked. Honestly, he kind of wanted to ever since he saw Yook Dongsik in person the first time. 

Yook Dongsik shivered and huddled into the thin sweater he wore. Inwoo shook his head. He couldn't feel anything anymore, so he could only tell how the weather was like from how Yook Dongsik reacted. “You should have worn a thicker sweater,” he said. 

Yook Dongsik tilted his head, smiling shyly. “Are you worried about me?”

He scoff. “No. If you catch a cold and die, it would be a stupid death. If you die, I want to be the one to kill you.”

“Oh.” Yook Dongsik pouted. “Okay.” 

His response was bland that it left a bad taste in Inwoo's mouth. “Why are you here? Thinking about jumping off?”

Yook Dongsik huffed a laugh. “Not anymore. I just...needed some fresh air.”

Inwoo knew it was because of Bokyung's case. He sighed and remained quiet, letting Yook Dongsik think. After a moment, Yook Dongsik shifted and turned around to lean his back against the railing. He was framed by the light from the streets, casting an eerie glow around him. 

“Seo Inwoo- _sshi_ , if you were still alive, you would probably be in jail,” he said.

Inwoo blinked. “And?”

“I think I much prefer you being alive. I wish—”

“Pointless. Although if I was alive, I'd kill you.”

Yook Dongsik smiled and chuckled. “Somehow...I've grown a little immune to you saying that to me.”

“Great,” Inwoo sarcastically drawled, “should I start telling you all the ways how I imagined I would kill you?”

“It would be great reference and research material for my novel. Sure.”

Inwoo sighed. “Never mind.”

“Inwoo- _sshi_...you must have been lonely.”

“What?”

“After you died, there wasn't a funeral. You were cremated and the process was done fairly quickly. So that got me wondering. Did you come to haunt me because no one gave you a proper funeral? Is it...is it because you think I will?”

Inwoo stared blankly. “Even after death, I have a noodle brain person next to me.”

“Noodle brain?”

Sighing, he turned around and started walking to the stairwell. He knew he couldn't go too far from Yook Dongsik, but unsurprisingly, Yook Dongsik followed after him, calling his name and trying to get his attention. Inwoo ignored him like usual and made his way back down to Yook Dongsik's apartment. He was almost to the door when a tug pulled him backward. Inwoo couldn't take another step forward or the slight pain that was beginning to throb in his chest would worsen. Clicking his tongue, he turned around to command Yook Dongsik to move, but his words died away on his lips as he took in Yook Dongsik's straight posture, framed under the halo of the dim ceiling light. 

Actually, Inwoo had taken noticed of it some time ago. Yook Dongik no longer stood with his shoulders hunched. He stood a littler straighter, looked people in the eyes more often, and his sentences didn't stuttered as much as they use to. There was a bit of confidence in his steps even if his personality was still someone who apologized first and did things for others, but never expected anything in return. Not even a thank you. The Yook Dongsik, Inwoo saw here was not the same Yook Dongsik from before. 

Yook Dongsik took a breath and said, “Inwoo- _sshi_ , somehow I get the feeling that if you had been born under a different environment...where your father didn't cruelly make you fight for your position, where you didn't have to always try to gain his approval or always do better than Jihun, where...where you had someone by your side to stop your murdering tendencies, someone who could be your friend...I think...I think you and I could have been great friends.” 

“Don't act as if you know or understand my childhood,” Inwoo said in a low tone. “You're not a therapist. And don't you know, some psychopaths are just born that way. After all, I did try to kill Jihun when he was just an infant. What kind of child does that, right?”

 _A child whose place was taken and a father who didn't care about how he felt or bothered to comfort him, but told him that killing Jihun wouldn't have gotten his place back_. Inwoo blinked, a little startled by his own thoughts. 

Yook Dongsik looked as if he was about to respond, but he was interrupted by Chilsung who was wondering who he was talking to. Yook Dongsik quickly brushed it aside, stating he was thinking out loud. Inwoo rolled his eyes and zoned them out. Eventually, Chilsung let Yook Dongsik go, heading back up to his floor while Yook Dongsik opened his door and went inside. Inwoo trailed behind, walking straight to the couch. It seemed the area was now his since Yook Dongsik kept it mostly clean and had even set an extra throw blanket there. Of course, Inwoo didn't need it, but the thought was...nice. 

Inwoo shook his head. Not nice. Stupid. It was a stupid gesture. What kind of ghost needs a blanket? They couldn't feel anything. 

There was some shuffling behind him and then Yook Dongsik was standing in front of him. Inwoo blinked, staring at his appearance. Yook Dongsik wore pajama pants and a white cotton t-shirt. His hair was a fluffy mess from the wind. He cuddled a pillow in his arms like it was a stuffed animal. 

His head dipped a little as he shyly asked, “D-do you want to sleep in my bed? It might be...more comfortable?”

Inwoo scowled which sent Yook Dongsik scampering away. He sighed loudly and turned to look over his shoulder. He watched as Yook Dongsik dragged his feet back to his bedroom. Inwoo saw the book on the floor. He waited to see if Yook Dongsik would realize he could stub his toe on it, but the idiot kept walking. Inwoo almost wanted to see it happen, so he could laugh in his face, but something inside him urged him to do the opposite. Inwoo flicked his hand and moved the book before he could hurt himself. Yook Dongsik made it to bed without a single mishap. Inwoo scolded himself. He didn't need to bother with him. He turned back around and closed his eyes for the night. 

********** 

There were ten days left to his judgment. In the time before that, Inwoo had done little things to prevent Yook Dongsik injuring himself from his own clumsiness. Sometimes, he even warned him ahead of time. And each time he did, Yook Dongsik would cast him a grateful smile—eyes squinting and lips turned upward in a cute way. And every time that thought came into his head, Inwoo would shake it off, telling himself Yook Dongsik did look cute as in cute like an animal—one where he could squeeze the life out of. Yes, that was all because Inwoo didn't have feelings. He didn't love. He didn't empathize. He felt...nothing. Only happiness from killing vermin whose life was pointless to go on living. 

But despite all of that, Inwoo helped Yook Dongsik avoid a run in with a pole. He almost wanted to face palm at the obvious. Yook Dongsik was too clumsy. How did he ever survive in this world for so long? 

“Thank you, Inwoo,” Yook Dongsik muttered as he moved around the pole, journal clutched to his chest. 

That was another thing that irked Inwoo. Yook Dongsik was slowly starting to drop the honorific. It probably didn't matter as much now that he was a ghost, but he didn't like it when Yook Dongsik didn't use it because every time he didn't, Inwoo was starting to get use to it. He was starting to... _like_ it. But only if it was Yook Dongsik saying it. Not anyone else. 

Yook Dongsik met up with Bokyung where they went to the scene of the crime. The two of them were still chasing after the murderer. And with the third victim they found, the murderer was now listed as a serial killer. The two of them spent some time together discussing the case until it got too late. Yook Dongsik walked her home—how very gentlemanly of him—then started on his way back. He had never asked Inwoo for help on the case and Inwoo never offered his own insight. Why would he after all? He rather liked seeing Bokyung and Yook Dongsik struggling. But he was beginning to get frustrated at their lack of progress. It didn't take them long to catch him, but why was it hard to catch this one? It wasn't as if this serial killer was any smarter than him. 

Sighing, Inwoo said as he trailed behind Yook Dongsik, “You guys missed a victim.”

Yook Dongsik stumbled a step and slowed until they were walking side by side. He dipped his head lower, bringing the journal up to his face to hide his lips. “What do you mean?”

“There were marks on her body. Four of them, one in different places. Small little dots. The other victims had the same ones, but less one. The killer is marking how many victims he's killed. Have you ever thought...maybe trying to see if you could track the killer down with the type of ink used. Certain pens, especially fountain pens can have custom ink.” 

“Ah.” 

Yook Dongsik's eyes widen. He quickly called Bokyung and told her. They began planning their next step all the while Inwoo silently watched. That was stupid of him. Why did he help? Shaking his head, he waited until they were done over the phone and continued his usual following. As he walked behind Yook Dongsik, he noted there was a lightness to his step now. Inwoo felt his lips twitch, but he quickly stomped it down. He was not going to smile at the fact that Yook Dongsik was happier. 

********** 

A day before his last judgment, the serial killer Yook Dongsik and Bokyung was chasing escaped after being caught. Yook Dongsik was resting at home when Inwoo saw the shady figure sneak his way inside the apartment. Inwoo sighed. Tonight was going to be chaotic. He hovered to the bedroom where Yook Dongsik was sleeping and tried to wake him up. When he didn't, Inwoo blew a cold breath, causing him to shiver and blink awake. Yook Dongsik yelped at the closeness of their face, but he didn't move away like Inwoo expected. 

“Wha-what is it, Inwoo?” he asked. 

“Your killer is here,” replied Inwoo. 

“What?”

A loud slam on the door had Yook Dongsik screaming and scrambling out of bed. He flailed around for a weapon to protect himself and ended up with an umbrella in hand. Inwoo rolled his eyes. An umbrella was useless against an ax, but oh well. Inwoo stepped aside, watching as the killer broke through the door with his ax and charged Yook Dongsik. Despite his clumsiness, Yook Dongsik was able to dodge and smack the killer with his umbrella. It didn't stop the killer though. 

The killer swung his arm, the sharp edge of the ax cut Yook Dongsik's arm. It wasn't deep from what Inwoo saw, but it was a large enough gash to draw lots of blood. And that was what made Inwoo move—the sight of Yook Dongsik clutching his bleeding arm to his chest, his face contorting in pain; the quick huffs of breath as he tried to avoid another swing. 

Inwoo stepped forward, standing between the two. Although the ax would have gone through him, Inwoo lifted a hand and pressed it against the killer's neck. Maybe it was because he was a vengeful ghost because he lifted the killer quite easily—his feet dangling off the floor as he struggled to breathe. 

“Wha-what's go-going on?!” The killer asked, voice choking. 

“If Yook Dongsik is going to die, it will be by my hands,” Inwoo growled.

Because he couldn't see Inwoo, the killer's eyes widen in fear as he stared at Yook Dongsik. Inwoo smirked. The killer was dying in his hands. That...wasn't a bad feeling. 

“Inwoo! Inwoo, stop. He'll die!” Yook Dongsik shouted. 

Inwoo tilted his head. “Don't you want him dead? He tried to kill you.”

“He should be punished by the law!” 

Sighing, Inwoo released the killer. He turned to Yook Dongsik, brows furrowing. “You—”

“ _Hyung-nim_!” Chilsung shouted as he ran into the room carrying the same metal bat from before. “What—! You bastard! What do you think you're trying to do to _Hyung-nim_?!” 

Chilsung ran forward, swinging his bat and hitting the killer back to the floor as Yook Dongsik frantically tried to stop Chilsung. Inwoo rubbed his temple. Chaotic as he expected. 

After Chilsung calmed down, Yook Dongsik called the cops. Bokyung and Taek Soo were the first to arrive. They quickly arrested the killer. Bokyung worried over Yook Dongsik's injury even as the paramedics arrived to patch him up. Through all of this, Yook Dongsik recounted what happened, leaving out Inwoo's help because that would have been weird to explain. Finally, once everything was over, peace and quiet fell over the apartment once more. 

Inwoo sat in the same spot on the couch, lips pressed into a thin line. He saved Yook Dongsik. He _fucking_ saved him when he wanted him dead. He exhaled slowly. This was problematic. Being near him made Inwoo different. He didn't like it. 

The seat dipped beside him. His gaze flickered toward the side and found Yook Dongsik sitting next to him. He waited, but Yook Dongsik didn't say anything. Inwoo almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief that the other man wasn't going to say anything. He almost did, until Yook Dongsik spoke up. 

“Thank you,” Yook Dongsik said quietly, “for saving me.”

“It wasn't for you,” Inwoo said quickly—a little too quickly for his liking. 

“Because you're the one who's going to kill me? No one else can, right?” 

Inwoo whirled on him. “Of co—”

Yook Dongsik was smiling at him. Inwoo lost his train of thought. Huffing, he turned away again. “Go to sleep,” Inwoo muttered. 

“Mmn.” 

Yook Dongsik did not go to bed. Instead, he fell asleep on the couch—the place where Inwoo spent his nights. With his spot taken, Inwoo found himself standing and staring at Yook Dongsik's sleeping face. His brows contorted in his sleep. A nightmare. Inwoo sighed. Of course he would be having a nightmare. After all, he nearly got killed...again. 

Inwoo hovered his finger over the crease in Yook Dongsik's brow. He couldn't touch him, but moved his finger as if rubbing the frown away. And maybe it was the thought, but Yook Dongsik's expression lightened up. His brows unfurled and a smile spread on his lips. Inwoo quickly withdrew his hand. He glanced to the unused blanket Yook Dongsik gave him and tugged it over him. He took another second to watch him, then sat on the floor. 

Tomorrow he was going to be taken away. _Good,_ he thought. He had enough of being by Yook Dongsik's side. 

The next day, the ghostly apparition of the Grim Reaper shimmered into the living room. His black trench coat wrapped neatly around himself as he stood not too far with his hands behind his back. Inwoo stood to follow, but hesitated for a moment. Yook Dongsik was still asleep. _Should I…?_ Inwoo shook his head. He went after the Grim Reaper who led them to the rooftop. 

“It was good to know you didn't cause too much trouble,” the Reaper said. 

Inwoo shrugged. The Reaper smiled and waved his arm. A door appeared, opening by itself. Inwoo moved to step inside, but the sound of the rooftop door slamming open stopped him. 

“Inwoo!” Yook Dongsik yelled. 

He sighed. He should have known he wasn't going to get a peaceful send off. Inwoo turned around, waiting as Yook Dongsik caught up to him. 

“Y-you're leaving already?” he asked. 

Inwoo nodded to the Reaper. “Not my choice. Although it's still a much better one than being stuck with you any longer.”

“Inwoo…”

“Goodbye, Yook Dongsik.” He tried to leave, but Yook Dongsik stopped him again. 

“Inwoo!”

“What now?”

“Will you be reincarnated as a human in your next life?”

“How should I know? But with how many people I've killed, I doubt it. I might just end up in Hell.”

“Seo Inwoo...you have to reincarnate as a human in your next life.”

“And why—”

Inwoo's words were interrupted as Yook Dongsik tipped forward and kissed him. Their mouths didn't really touch, but for the briefest moment, he thought he felt the warm press of Yook Dongsik's lips against his. 

The kiss was short. It was chaste like the brushing of lips of awkward teenagers who were sharing their first kiss. Inwoo's hand twitched. He wanted to touch the other man. He wanted to pulled Yook Dongsik into another kiss—a longer, more passionate one—but he stopped himself from moving. 

“Inwoo, in your next life...I'll find you. I'll make sure you aren't lonely. And I'll stay by your side. If you end up having a bad family again, then I'll become your family. If you start wanting to kill people, I'll stop you from becoming a killer. I'll become your best friend...and maybe then...” Dongshik slowly lifted his head. Their gaze met in a startling yearning. “Maybe we could start over.” 

He didn't reply. Inwoo swallowed a suspicious lump in his throat and whirled around. He took long strides to the door even as Dongshik called out after him. 

“Inwoo, promise me!” Dongshik yelled. His voice trembled, close to a sob. 

Inwoo didn't plan to face him again, but his legs halted. He took a breath, irritated by the sudden emotions bombarding him. For all his life, he felt nothing. He didn't dare to feel anything. To win the company, to win his father's approval, emotions were worthless. 

It wasn't until he met Dongshik when he finally felt _something_ in a situation that didn't have to do with killing someone. Dongshik made him excited. He enthralled Inwoo. He infuriated him. And beneath it all was a thirst of desire. 

He feet moved before he could think, swiveling back around. The Reaper shouted his name, but he ignored him and strode back to Dongshik. Dongshik blinked, confused by his approach. Inwoo leaned down, dipping his head and stopped Dongshik from speaking with another kiss. He hadn't been imagining before. He did _feel_ Dongshik's warm lip. Dongshik whispered his name against his lips, tears falling down his cheeks. Inwoo couldn't even wipe them away. 

He stepped back and have him a curt nod. Turning around once more, he walked back to the door. Behind him, he could hear Dongshik sobbing painfully. In truth, he couldn't promise him anything. He had no idea what lay ahead. 

But even so, he whispered as he stepped through the door, “Find me, Dongshik.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seo Inwoo sat alone on the swing as he watched the other children play around him. Their noisy chatter and laughing annoyed him to no end, but his parents insisted on him going out, saying he needed to play with children his own age. But he knew it was because they didn't want to deal with him. It was why they sent him off with the nanny who cared even less than they did. Inwoo kicked his feet back and forth, but didn't bother to try swinging. 

Suddenly, a poof of hair blocked his vision. Inwoo blinked, startled when a pair of eyes peered at him from below the locks of hair. He leaned, surprised to see the poof was actually a human—a boy who happened to look around his age. Inwoo frowned. 

“Are you crying?” the boy asked.

Inwoo frowned. “No.” 

“Oh.” The boy tilted his head. “You looked lonely. Do you want to be friends?”

Huffing, Inwoo jumped off the swing. “No.” 

He tilted his chin upward, snubbing the boy as he turned to walk away. But as he walked toward his nanny, he could hear the boy following him. Inwoo's brows twitched. No other children had tried to follow him after he rejected him. The boy was...strange. Inwoo tried to ignore him by walking faster, but the boy continued chasing. 

Finally, he heard the boy trip. Inwoo stopped, turning around to see the boy sitting on the floor. One of his knee was scraped and he was silently crying to himself. Inwoo hesitated. He should leave the boy alone, but something like a quiet voice impelled him to go to the boy. 

Slowly, he went back. The boy lifted his head, sniffling as he wiped his tears. Inwoo reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He knelt down, wiping away the little bit of blood on the boy's knee. “How clumsy of you,” he said. “You should be more careful.” 

The boy smiled. “Thank you.”

Inwoo shrugged and took out a band-aid, sticking in onto the wound. Sighing, he reached out a hand. “Seo Inwoo. And you?”

The boy was dumbfounded by his hand. It took a moment for him to realize what Inwoo was doing. His smile turned into a grin as he shook Inwoo's hand. “Yook Dongshik! Inwoo- _yah_ , let's be best friends!”

Inwoo sighed. Normally, it would tick him off if someone called him that, but coming from Dongshik, it felt...right. Inwoo felt his lips twitch into a small smile. He nodded and gripped Dongshik's hand tighter. “Mmn.”

Maybe it wasn't too horrible to have a friend.


End file.
